Vampire Journal
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: 96 días de Vampire Knight. 96 historias de muchos personajes.  /Viñetas. One-Shot. Drabbles./
1. Pecata Minuta

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Zero Kiryuu/Yuuki Cross.  
**~Tema:** 'Unidos' (1,089 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Angst.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Situado al final de la primera temporada.

**~Drabble:** 01/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Puede que fuera un algo grande para los demás, para Kaname, para el director y su shishou pero Yuuki había respondido: Pecata minuta.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Pecata Minuta.

* * *

Bufó.

_¿Alguien que le explicara por qué ese hecho le hacía sentirse en deuda con el purasangre Kuran?_ Es que la repulsiva mirada con la que vigilaba sus movimientos le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba en aversión y una sed bélica —de distinta naturaleza con la que Zero estaba acostumbrado a lidiar— quemaba su garganta. Sentía como si silenciosamente le dijera: 'Estás ahí porque se me da la gana'.

Los chupasangres de la clase nocturna le miraban como si quisiesen incinerar sus restos en una pira, y estaba seguro de que el presuntuoso Aidou encabezaba los punzantes cuchicheos contra su persona. Eso le ponía aún más furioso, porque no sabía que pintaba él. Si a su _sempai_ no le agradaba ella… ¿por qué insultarlo a él? No le veía el sentido.

El director le hablaba con aquel tono melancólico, nada parecido al tristón que solía hacer para conmoverla de que le cocinara algo delicioso y Yagari-shishou simplemente se interrumpía en su presencia, permaneciendo en mutismo absoluto. Zero casi podía leer la desaprobación en sus ojos pero imaginaba que sólo era un plus de la decepción que sentía al pensar que 'su mejor estudiante' había cruzado la línea.

Lo ponía al límite.

No es que necesitase tener aliados, de hecho siempre se había acostumbrado a ser el solitario… pero de ahí a que personas cercanas lo juzgasen continuamente… o peor ¡lo compadecieran! Zero tenía ganas de desfigurarles la cara a golpes a todos y cada uno de los que osaran enfrentarse con sus ojos (ahora rojos) de ese modo sus expresiones se perderían en la inconsciencia de sus pensamientos y no tendrían que torturarle. Já, imaginarlos pidiéndole misericordia tenía un efecto analgésico en su mente.

—Yuuki —escuchó la voz de Kuran.

Tenía una mano sobre la mejilla de la (ahora) sonrojada chica, quién le miraba un poco reticente. El Kuran lo observó de reojo haciendo de sus labios una tensa línea, Zero se contuvo. Yuuki le dijo algo que él no pudo escuchar, controlar su rabia absorbía todos sus sentidos.

—Estás más pálida.

Su voz sonó más alta que antes, le miró antes de repetir la caricia a Yuuki y marcharse. Zero gruñó, esa acotación estaba dirigida no precisamente a ella.

—Zero —murmuró la chica cuando notó su presencia. Parecía un poco avergonzada por la situación, pero él lo ignoró hábilmente.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

.

"Estás hambriento, Zero."

La escuchaba pronunciar pero su vista estaba nublada. "Vamos" le urgió ella, el sonido del agua fría cayéndole encima le calmaba un poco pero no había nada que disminuyera la sed. Ni siquiera una probada. Quizá era un círculo vicioso, consumir la sangre le producía aquella tensión que le llevaba a la sed y a saciarla.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Yuuki suspiró.

Zero estaba en la ducha con el uniforme puesto y ella también, no tenían mucho tiempo para eso, por suerte estaba lloviendo afuera. Al menos no tendrían que explicar sus ropas mojadas, ella sonrió.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del cazador de vampiros y lo llevó a su garganta. Fue más de lo que Kiryuu era capaz de resistir; enterró sus colmillos y bebió. Yuuki escuchó como sus jadeos se volvían respiraciones pausadas y sosegadas, como las del frío Zero que conocía y supo que era suficiente pero él aún no se apartaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

Él se detendría cuando estuviese satisfecho y no le haría daño. No sentía la succión. Zero la miraba con aquellos ojos violáceos cargados de ira, Yuuki no se amedrentó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

Respondió ella, sabiendo perfectamente de que estaban hablando. No obstante no lo diría hasta que él lo hiciera, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Yuuki.

Su tono pretendió ser amenazante pero su mirada triste anuló el efecto de su áspera voz. Ella sonrió.

—No me agrada que te hagas daño, Zero.

.

—Aa.

Siempre con lo mismo, ella y su estúpido afán de protegerle. _Mírate Yuuki, eres quién realmente necesita protección_. Seguramente la debió haber lastimado demasiado como para que ella le buscara voluntariamente para que le chupara la sangre. Con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa que pretendía remediar todos los males del mundo.

Parece que el destino se entretenía en clasificarlos por pares: Víctima, victimario.

—Y sé que piensas que me estás obligando pero no es así. No es _tu _culpa —recalcó—. Fui _yo _la que te ofrecí mi sangre, cumpliré mi promesa.

_Pero tú…_

_Tu sangre… tu fuerza… tu piel… _

"_No permitiré que caigas en el nivel E." _Su mirada era intensa. La verdad estaba en sus ojos ¿o era simplemente lo que Zero quería ver? Aquel adorable rubor en sus mejillas, su corazón en un pálpito frenético al tomarla de la mano (entre la insignificancia, para mantenerla fuera del alcance de los vampiros, evitar su caída, retirarla de las garras del Kuran o recientemente de Aidou que pretendía incordiarla con comentarios cizañosos). Aquella imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de él…

Responsabilidad, quizás. Hermandad, dirían todos.

_Mi necesidad… tu sangre. Tú._

_Yuuki._

—Lo sé —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Maldijo a su voz, que no quería pronunciar todos aquellos insultos que pensaba. Maldijo a la mujer delante suyo, por ser tan dulce con él; por ser tan estúpida... por ser tan desprendida. A quién no quería lastimar más con sus palabras, a quién ya había herido lo suficiente; pero sólo la sabía alejar así.

Gritaba y creía que se iría. _Como todos_. Pero no ella. Aguantaba sus punzantes palabras, lloraba y asentía con la cabeza, llamándose a sí misma cada una de las cosas que él le había dicho. Repitiendo cada insulto, grabándoselo en la memoria y sabiendo a ciencia cierta que tenía razón.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las probabilidades. Estaba ahí, y le sostenía la mano.

El calor nacía allí, en su cálido roce y se extendía hasta el corazón maltrecho de Zero. ¿Por qué él…? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Qué tenía de diferente Kuran Kaname? ¿Qué tenía Kiryuu Zero? ¿Qué los hacía únicos a los ojos de ella? ¿Por qué ella? Estaba seguro de que ninguno, ni Kuran ni él se la merecían. Y pese a los malos pronósticos, allí estaba Yuuki. Sonriente a Kuran, sonriente a él.

La miró, intentando descifrar aquello.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, quizá por la intensidad de su mirada, pero la sostuvo mientras hacía un gesto displicente con la mano y de sus delgados labios salía un susurro suave:

—Pecata minuta.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina la primera viñeta de este largo largo trabajo, es bueno avanzar con esta tabla y serán 96 días de Vampire Knight en los que se leerán parejas distintas. Espero les guste el proyecto, nos vemos al día siguiente (da una sensación de tiempo más larga xD).

Darkness Vanish Hime.


	2. A miragem

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Senri Shiki/Yuuki Cross.  
**~Tema:** 'Bruja' (1,208 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Angst.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Situado al final de la primera temporada.

**~Drabble:** 02/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Puede que fuera un algo grande para los demás, para Kaname, para el director y su shishou pero Yuuki había respondido: Pecata minuta.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Una miragem.

* * *

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

Inevitablemente le siguió otro y otro, hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas. Nadie se inmutó, ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Completamente acostumbrados a su falta de cortesía, sabían de sobra que a Shiki le 'aburrían' y les daba igual. Si quería evitarse la molestia de escucharlos, se podía levantar y marcharse. ¡Voila! Ellos no cambiarían de tema.

Ruka siguió parloteando al igual que Aidou, tanto el uno como el otro tenían el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en los del otro. Pero vocalizaban cosas totalmente discordes. No, no es que estuviesen en desacuerdo sino que ambos decían lo mismo a destiempo; eran dos monólogos repitiéndose en voz alta. Independientes y centrados en la misma particular raíz.

Shiki bostezó de nuevo.

Eran los únicos presentes en la sala, y ahora que lo pensaba en el dormitorio de la Luna no había nadie más. Probablemente en el del Sol tampoco, quizá a excepción del 'problema' pero nada más. Recordaba que no era un día ordinario, todos habían tenido la libertad de marcharse… pero ¿a qué? Incluso Kaname-sempai no estaba presente, eso lo recordaba porque los otros dos estaban discutiendo con una libertad inusitada. Nunca escuchó el porqué, ni Rima se lo explicó o mencionó.

Simplemente no quería ir a ningún lado, se detuvo a mitad de otro bostezo cuando las miradas se volvieron hacia él. El chico de ojos azules levantó una ceja, antes de pronunciar un problemático entre dientes. Tenían un brillo febril, casi demencial y estaba seguro de que no auguraban nada bueno.

—Shiki —pronunció Ruka.

Su voz tenía un timbre tan cercano a una amenaza que al susodicho le costó creer que normalmente sonase controlada y empalagosa.

—Shiki —repitió Aidou con una sonrisa tétrica.

Una gota de sudor se resbaló de su sien.

—Que problemático.

.

Que alguien le explicara porque había terminado allí… ¡Oh, un momento! Casi podía recordarlo, él… él… nada. Se perdió en la explicación y cuando su mente estaba dispuesta a cooperar abrió la boca para pedirles muy amablemente que se lo repitieran pero… tanto Aidou como Ruka habían empezado a saltar tomados de las manos y riendo. Parecía que celebraban algo pero la desesperación en sus rostros era inaudita.

Lo miraron.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Ruka.

Shiki alzó una ceja dispuesto a no pronunciar ni una sílaba.

— ¿A qué esperas? —urgió Aidou.

Ahí supo que no deseaba saber realmente.

Tragó saliva pero se puso de pie, abrió las puertas de la salida y echó a andar bajo la luz crepuscular, llegó hasta la salida del dormitorio y suspiró. Sin saber como lo habían corrido del lugar, metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando directo a la Academia Cross.

Anduvo por los pasillos exteriores, la suave brisa flotaba en torno al edificio. Los ruidos de las fuentes le otorgaban un aura tranquila a la Academia. Sin saber muy bien porqué se dirigió a la más cercana, se sentó al borde de ésta y contempló el agua. Ni siquiera le agradaba mucho, odiaba usar sombrilla, equivalía a un peso extra con el que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar. Escuchó los crujidos que hacían las ramas al ser pisoteados y miró hacia los altos arbustos que encubrían el paraje en el que estaba.

Un segundo, quizá dos.

—Yuuki Cross —la saludó. Sabía quién era antes de que llegara, aquel efluvio era muy difícil de desconocer.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y soltó una exclamación que le sorprendió.

—Shi-Shiki-sempai, me asustaste.

¿Se había asustado? Con un saludo, que tontería.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad.

—No es nada, sólo no te esperaba. —La guardiana sonrió sin mirarle, parecía que examinaba los alrededores. Shiki frunció el ceño preguntándose qué esperaba encontrar allí—. ¿Qué haces en la Academia?

A decir verdad no lo sabía por lo que no respondió, se limitó a fijar la mirada en el agua de la fuente.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido su mutismo, y se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan entrometida. Yuuki gimió para sus adentros, tenía una oportunidad para conversar y tratar de llevarse bien con un miembro de la clase nocturna y la arruinaba. Eso solo la ponía un paso más lejos de Kaname.

Soltó un suspiro.

Él la miró atentamente.

Y ella, al percatarse de su insistente escaneo, le devolvió la mirada.

.

Shiki se acercó con paso cansado al dormitorio, subió las escaleras casi a trompicones. Estaba cansado, vagar por allí no era su estilo; él era más que nada sedentario. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación para tumbarse a dormir cuando sus pies se congelaron, literalmente. Giró sobre sí mismo todo lo que pudo y se encontró con el causante.

Ambos vampiros, ya en camisón y pijamas, le devolvía el mismo gesto. La expresión del rostro febril, ardiente de necesidad y de unas palabras y explicaciones que Shiki Senri no deseaba pronunciar jamás.

— ¿Y? —dijeron al unísono.

Si Shiki hubiese tenido oído musical se hubiera dado cuenta de la perfecta armonía con la que habían pronunciado aquella nota alta, una resonancia duradera y un volumen magistral; pero para él sólo representaba un chillido molesto y punzante a sus sensibles oídos.

Los miró brevemente antes de posar su vista en la alfombra, curiosamente, color ámbar.

Recordó aquel momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Un segundo antes miraba el reflejo de su rostro en las tonalidades acuosas y al segundo siguiente estaba perdido en aquel ámbar. Buceaba en la profundidad de un mar del que no podía permitirse el lujo de confiar. Se sentía como un buque solitario bajo el ojo de una tormenta, atrapado en un remolino donde todo lo demás era catástrofe y locura mientras que él estaba en paz. Yuuki lo miraba con una desazón que se le antojó injusta pero que sólo pudo descifrar al ver la mueca de su rostro. En sus ojos halló todo y nada, halló entendimiento e incomprensión, halló ternura y terror. El tiempo se había detenido y el mundo parecía dar vueltas lejos de él, nadaba en claridad y por un instante casi vio lo que ella no sabía.

Para Shiki había resultado imposible apartarse. Hubiesen podido atravesar su corazón e incinerarlo vivo y no lo hubiera notado. Simplemente se quedó allí, de pie, sumiso a la seducción de aquellos ojos. A una mirada que era capaz de doblegar al más fuerte, que hacía sucumbir a otros.

Un chispazo se abrió camino en sus desordenados pensamientos, uno que le hizo sentir mayor afinidad al líder Kuran. Había encontrado la pieza faltante, comprendió la inutilidad tan pronto como desechó una idea. No estaba muy seguro de la chica, o lo concerniente a ella y su relación con su primo Kaname, pero sí sabía porque éste no se podía negar ante Yuuki.

Y sólo era eso, una inocente mirada.

Shiki lo pensó dos veces antes de responder con toda cautela a los ansiosos vampiros frente a él. Con su energía deshizo el débil agarre de hielo y abrió su puerta, lo que no sabía es que sus palabras causarían semejante pasmo en sus compañeros que cuando llegasen todos los encontrarían afuera de su recámara en la misma pose en la que él los había dejado.

—Es bruja —dijo por toda explicación.

* * *

Gracias Kirsch por tu corrección, reconozco que siempre había pensado que era con 'iou' por los carácteres y la fonética. Igual desconocía el detalle de la escritura. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y por ahí se andan cociendo ideas para uno 'de los más deseables tuyos' regalo que tengo pendiente (comprenderás que necesito mucho tiempo para cranearlo debido a mi inexperiencia xD). Saludos.


	3. Perfecta actuación

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Takuma Ichijou/Sara Shirabuki.  
**~Tema:** 'Feliz' (446 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Humor.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga a partir del capítulo 60.

**~Drabble:** 03/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Lo que más la desconcertaba era que parecía feliz a su lado. DEDICADO A KIRSCHEH.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Perfecta actuación.

* * *

¿Cortesía? Absolutamente.

¿Decoro? Quizás.

¿Hipocresía? Puede que sí.

¿Imposibilidad de negarse? Bueno, a eso sin duda lo respondía con un sonoro 'No'. Takuma Ichijou no era el tipo de caballero, noble, vampiro u hombre que se dejaba manipular con presunta facilidad. Es decir ni siquiera hubiese dejado a su mejor amigo, el purasangre Kaname Kuran utilizarle de esa manera. _¿Pero porqué era distinto con ella? ¿Por qué demonios Ichijou no se negaba a lo que ella le pedía? ¿Tramaba algo?_

Sara detuvo el cepillo a la mitad de su larga cabellera, su reflejo en aquel espejo con grabados de oro le devolvió una mirada consternada. Hacía días que no paraba de pensar aquello, se desvenaba los sesos buscándole respuesta a aquel misterio. Llevó su mirada a los reflejos que la luz arrancaba a sus cabellos. Estaba en camisón, las cortinas de pesado terciopelo rojo cubrían perfectamente el refulgente sol y ella no podía evitar sentirse muy somnolienta. Usualmente las doncellas le cepillaban el pelo pero cuándo la Shirabuki necesitaba un momento de paz se dedicaba ella a la tarea. Era algo sumamente reconfortante.

No obstante su preocupación por aquel hecho aumentaba. Ella se dedicaba a hacer cosas que ni siquiera tenían que ver directamente con su plan sólo para borrar aquella mueca que Ichijou esbozaba al hablarle. La mirada condescendiente la purgaba, le revolvía las entrañas aquella calma con la que la trataba (cómo si Sara fuese alguna clase de chiquilla que no había entendido la diferencia entre lo que está bien hecho y lo que está mal), el meloso tono con el cual osaba dirigirse a ella y en definitiva, lo que más odiaba era cuando el rubio sacudía la cabeza y se atrevía a suspirar.

Después de vivir aquella desesperación que le producían sus respuestas, la relación entre ambos se volvió "Ichijou esto, Ichijou lo otro" pero ni así conseguía borrar esa petulante sonrisa. Cuando convirtió a las niñas de aquel colegio en sus sirvientas pensó que aquello le arrancaría unas palabras frenéticas, un grito desesperado, alguna agresión (_en realidad intento, porque ella lo habría frenado_) en su contra pero nada. Sara se había dedicado a su labor con verdadera saña y sus niveles de bilis crecían cuando obtenía precisamente _eso_. Takuma suspiraba primero y luego...

…le sonreía.

Quizá sólo se equivocaba y no había ningún estúpido plan a sus espaldas, simplemente Takuma Ichijou disfrutaba torturar a Sara Shirabuki tanto como Sara Shirabuki disfrutaba (o al menos intentaba) torturar a Takuma Ichijou.

Y detestaba que no actuara como ella tenía previsto. Le hacía rechinar sus finos dientes pero era algo que o cambiaba a punta de sus juegos o se llevaba a la tumba.

* * *

Respecto a lo del capítulo anterior, a la obsesión de Aidou y Ruka es acerca de desentrañar el misterio del porqué Yuuki Cross es tan importante para Kaname Kuran. Eso es todo, sólo ellos lo llevarían tan al límite. ;D


	4. Heliotropo

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Hanabusa Aidou + Kaname Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Girasol' (1,086 palabras).  
**~Género:** Friendship. Angst. Humor.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Situado al final de la primera temporada.

**~Drabble:** 04/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** El que siempre sigue al sol. DEDICADO A KIRSCHEH.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Heliotropo.

* * *

Escuchaba los cuchicheos de las alumnas de las clases diurnas desde donde estaba sentado. Afortunadamente ellas no le veían debido a que estaba resguardado por un par de muros bastante gruesos, láminas de papel para sus oídos.

Aquella teoría, hipótesis sin fundamento si le permitían opinar… era absurda. Aidou no pudo evitar sentirse tan ofendido cuando la escuchó por primera vez, a las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna. Tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de ir a gritarle a la mujer que había dicho eso, hubiera sido mal para su imagen.

—Lo ves… Idol-sempai le debe la vida —susurró ella a su compañera de al lado mientras veían como los tensos hombros de Hanabusa se retorcían aún más.

Estaba entre Zero y Kaname, evitando que el cazador perdiera la cordura frente a unas palabras 'no tan inocentes' del Kuran. La Bloody Rose estaba en su estómago, y su mano deteniéndola desde la muñeca de Zero. Los tres estaban tan cerca que alguien que estaba a dos metros no notaría la pistola firmemente sostenida contra el abdomen de Aidou. El rubio había sonreído presuntuosamente al saber que Zero no podría amenazarle deliberadamente al pecho o a la cabeza, por toda la gente circundante. Además la clase nocturna formaba un círculo a su alrededor, preparada para saltar ante cualquier acción de Kiryuu. Kaname-sama estaba inmóvil tras él con la mirada gélida y fija de su rival.

Pero aquella sonrisilla que esbozó Aidou se borró cuando nació la de Zero al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Y él mismo se encontró fúrico, mientras que Kaname cerraba los ojos y retrocedía. El último miembro de la familia de cazadores bajó el arma bufando, y se retiró no sin antes añadir con un tonito que pretendía ser serio.

—Aidou-sempai pide permiso antes ¿vale?

Porque sabía cuánto le jodía que creyeran que estaba a su servicio. El noble Hanabusa Aidou estando esclavizado a alguien que estupidez. Por favor, una falacia, difamación, la peor de las mentiras que ha escuchado, el cuento más absurdo.

Él prácticamente pagándole la vida a Kaname… jamás. Que éste le había salvado la vida y él debía llevar una vida célibe para estar a su servicio. ¿Quién sea que le pueda explicar que tiene que ver la castidad en ese asunto? Esas chiquillas habían osado burlarse del orgullo del rubio. Sus admiradoras, las chicas para las cuáles él practicaba sus sonrisas en el espejo. Bueno quizá no… pero aún así le traicionaron. ¿Es que no leían, no ocupaban su tiempo en la jardinería por ejemplo o en hacer postres?

—Lo más estúpido… —repetía una y otra vez a media voz, como si se tratase de un mantra. Sus ojos firmemente cerrados y su cabeza recostada contra la pared.

Estaba furioso, molesto, airado, tanto que temía que el tema se le saliese de las manos. Hasta había pensado en ir a buscar a las 'señoritas' que había escuchado, no sabía quiénes eran pero iba a ser fácil reconocer las voces. Ichijou trató de hablarle, a petición de Akatsuki que se había cansado de pronunciar discursos de los que su primo pasaba. Sus ojos se veían turbios y confundidos pero sobre todo compungidos, porque esas palabras significaban que él era como el perrito faldero, el que siempre seguía a Kaname Kuran.

Ni siquiera Ruka se había metido con él por aquellas palabras y eso que le gustaba molestarlo. Quizá porque de cierto modo entendía como se sentía. Aunque eran tan contradictorias algunas de sus opiniones, respecto a ese punto se consideraban iguales.

Porque si había algo de lo que Hanabusa Aidou se arrepentía, definitivamente era la respuesta que le había dado a Kaname en su primera conversación. Aquella vez cuando éste le pidió que fueran amigos y él se negó despiadadamente, movido por los celos y la intimidación que le producía aquel amable niño purasangre. Es por eso precisamente que le lastimaba el comentario, había luchado arduamente para ganarse su amistad que cuando estaba por regocijarse de lo mucho que se había esforzado se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido, por el niño Kaname lo perdono desde la primera instancia.

No había guardado rencores, de hecho se sentía curioso de que un niño malcriado no le tratase como la realeza sino simplemente como el niño que era.

Hanabusa se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo que significaba la amistad, y de lo mucho que quería la del hijo único de los Kuran. Porque lo admiraba, ahora aún más, era la persona cortés y misteriosa que el siempre había querido ser. Pero su carácter era lo suficientemente escandaloso como para no parecer tan refinado como él. Con frecuencia solía compararse con él, y se ocupaba de ser la primera estación, tratando de desentrañar todos los planes que tuviera él con el fin de protegerlo.

Kaname Kuran siempre fue su amigo.

Él lo protegía de una manera extraña, quizá alejándose él mismo poniéndose una clase de barrera entre ellos que creara seguridad para los vampiros. Es por eso que Aidou buscaba poner en su lugar a Zero, cuestionar a Yuuki constantemente y ocuparse de hacer las suficientes investigaciones para que sus planes resultaran. También se apreciaban, y pese a que el purasangre no solía contar mucho de sus pensamientos y proyectos sabía que podía confiar en él…

Se sintió vulnerable y no lo iba a negar, al escuchar aquellas palabras hirientes:

—_Idol-sempai le debe la vida_.

Significaban que él simplemente le seguía. Una sombra le cubrió de la luz y por un momento se asustó, no quería que nadie lo encontrase en ese patético estado. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, casi queriendo no abrirlos.

Parpadeó cuando divisó la figura del líder del dormitorio, de pie frente a él. Sus brazos colgaban a los costados y las manos no estaban empuñadas, no había sonrisa en su rostro sino una mueca de seriedad y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Aidou pero parecía esperar algo…

Lo comprendió todo.

El rubio se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas, asintió cuando estuvo listo y ambos echaron a andar lado a lado hacia el dormitorio de la Luna. Sólo que la mirada de Aidou estaba limpia ahora, no más tormento... A fin de cuentas, ya no importaba… porque quedaba claro que no era visto como un peón; siempre fue una persona de confianza, un _amigo_.

Puede que para sus admiradoras siempre fuera Idol-sempai el chico que seguía a Kaname. Pero no, Hanabusa Aidou era el amigo de Kaname Kuran.

Uno verdadero.

* * *

;D


	5. Gitanos que miran el universo

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Ojos' (288 palabras).  
**~Género:** Angst. Humor.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga muy leves.

**~Drabble:** 05/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Te mientes a ti misma diciéndote que no sabes cuál es la razón de su pena.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Gitanos que miran al universo.

* * *

Aquellos ojos rojizos, de vampiro.

Oscuros bajo la noche como un vino cargado y de un color similar a la borgoña en el día. Tan extraños, misteriosos. Reflejaban una profundidad tal que cuando te asomas en ellos debes temer caerte en aquel abismo lleno de ternura y sensualidad. Porque Kaname tenía poderes aún más grandes de los que te imaginabas; su mirada dulce y distante, siempre con unos gramos de tristeza en ella, hacían que contuvieses el aliento al verle, provocaban que tú dibujaras en tus labios una fina línea de desaprobación ante su pena.

Secretamente te preguntabas qué era lo que le causaba aquel dolor. _¿Quién había osado dañarle tanto?_ Pero no ignorabas aquella respuesta, eres consciente de tu culpa. Sabes que tú eres la responsable, tus rechazos en forma de miedos y dudas lo hacen odiarse a sí mismo por ser quién los inspira. Tú, que intentas creerte inocente, que desesperadamente buscas que alguien te lo diga en voz alta para mitigar su dolor y tu propio dolor.

Incluso cuando Ruka te mira con aquella furia contenida que sabes bien mereces o cuando Akatsuki posa su mirada sobre tu coronilla en lugar de tus ojos y ves su firme mano en el hombro de la chica al frente tuyo, lo niegas. Es lo único que puedes hacer, puedes estar dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas pero eres incapaz de llevarlas a cabo.

Es tu inutilidad de dejar el pasado atrás la que aunada a su tormento propio por sus orígenes que hacen que sus ojos luzcan de esa manera, tan dolidos. Como si fueran ojos ciegos de gitano que no pueden leer el universo más, están fijos en el futuro y al mismo tiempo vacíos de esperanza.

* * *

Un poco, bastante, flojo si me lo preguntan pero me gustó.


	6. Omnisciente

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaien Cross.  
**~Tema:** 'Observar' (455 palabras).  
**~Género:** Angst. Humor.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga muy leves.

**~Drabble:** 06/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Miles de vidas pasaron frente a tus ojos, miles de oportunidades y momentos felices pero nunca supiste retenerlos.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Omnisciente.

* * *

Sabes que ese ha sido tu papel desde el principio.

Has estado destinado a él, siempre y aunque miles de veces has querido escapar de él… tus esfuerzos han sido infructuosos. En un inicio resultó que al conocer tu naturaleza _diferente_ te volviste cazador. Luchaste por cambiar al mundo, tratando de eliminar aquello que pensabas incorrecto, de borrar de la faz de la tierra aquellos errores de la evolución que ésta ha hecho o como también podría decirse los renglones más torcidos de Dios, los que 'devoran' a otros.

Mucho tiempo atrás, al ser joven e inexperto, los odiaste con toda tu alma. Creías que era una aberración y no estabas dispuesto a compartir pacíficamente el mundo con ellos. Hoy en día, te arrepientes de tus pecados: acciones, pensamientos y palabras que dañaron vidas que, ahora y sólo en este momento, no querías. En ese tiempo te producía placer sabiendo que destruías 'la maldad'. Quisiste cambiar esa parte tuya y sucedió.

De ser un despiadado cazador y el número uno, pasaste a ser cómplice… te hiciste amigo de unos vampiros, y no de cualquiera, _purasangre_. Nuevamente volviste a tu rol, viendo a los que tímidamente querían 'seguir tus pasos' caer frente al campo de batalla llevándose a todo el que podían. Trataste de contener su furia como algunos lo hicieron con la tuya, más como ya sabías no funcionó. Y la venganza en quién tan fielmente habías confiado te dio una estocada tan penetrante que te sorprendió que no echaras sangre, ella misma te había traicionado… corrompiendo a los más inocentes y tú sólo podías verlo. Miles de vidas pasaron frente a tus ojos, miles de oportunidades y momentos felices pero nunca supiste retenerlos.

Si supiste ser solitario guardándote todo lo que te había dañado, y simplemente actuando como un idiota.

Y nuevamente se te brindó una esperanza de cambio, cuidarías a la bebé… le enseñarías de pacifismo y justicia, le mostrarías la belleza de la verdad y la ternura, intentarías, confiarías en su bondad. La infante que sabías mejor persona que tú y que esperabas tomara las decisiones correctas. Y después, un chico desolado con la mirada perdida que quisiste cambiar… pero ninguno te escuchaba porque no sabías decir lo correcto.

Al menos se tenían el uno al otro en medio de tus palabras hirientes, veraces y erróneas. Esperabas que fuera diferente, pero no querías hacer nada para cambiarlo. También este día, también ayer y también mañana querrás que tomen las decisiones correctas sin que tú tengas que decirles cuales son, nunca lo has hecho y no lo vas a empezar a hacer porque ese no es tu papel.

Pretendes ser ciego para dar libertad... tu precio, sin duda.

Tú sólo observas, Kaien Cross.

* * *

Kirsch muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te hayan gustado las anteriores dos. Te aviso, por si no sabías que ya se habrió el san drabbetin para que vayas y pidas algunas cosas que podrían ser contestadas aquí =). Gracias nuevamente y saludos.


	7. Douce Poésie

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Kain Akatsuki/Ruka Souen.  
**~Tema:** 'Dulce' (458 palabras).  
**~Género:** Angst. Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 07/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Era un secreto que pronunciar su nombre era su conjuro, la dulce poesía que le hacía perder la cordura.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Douce poésie.

* * *

Ah, Ruka.

Sus cabellos meciéndose en el aire, el penetrante aroma a miel que emanaba de ella siendo llevado desde su seno hasta la nariz del chico que la miraba discretamente —mucho, tanto que era el secreto mejor guardado de toda la Academia, tanto así que quién se atreviese a pensarlo sacudiría la cabeza sin comprender porque se le ocurrió aquella falacia—. Sus delicados brazos cruzados y sus ojos posados en el horizonte como a la espera.

Kain a su lado, como siempre. Quizá de pie, como una estatua, porque tenía la manía de aguardar así. Sentado envejecía la esperanza al no poderse mover con libertad mientras que erguido sólo estaba a unos pasos caminables de su anhelo, difíciles pero sin duda no imposibles. Sus hombros se rozaban ligeramente cuando sus respiraciones levantaban sus pechos. Era una tortura sentirla tan cerca y distante al mismo tiempo, pero lo era aún más no poder cerrar el espacio entre ambos y sin duda tragedia se llamaría al ser rechazado.

Su rostro impasible, años de experiencia en camuflar sus opiniones, no evitó que su mano se deslizara hasta su rostro después de despeinarse el cabello. La misma frustración de siempre, peor que acompañar a Hanabusa en sus misiones estúpidas peor que ella siguiendo a Kaname.

Ella lo miró interrogante y en silencio, una mirada larga, profunda y dolorosa. Akatsuki abrió la boca y se mojó los labios preparado para decir algo pero de su garganta sólo brotó un suspiro, seguido de otro y otro.

Negó con la cabeza cuando la chica alzó la ceja y ella volvió a su tarea de contemplar el horizonte. Él llevó una de sus manos vueltas puños a su bolsillo y se lamentó por haber dejado escapar ese suspiro con nombre propio.

Ruka.

La miró de reojo dándose el lujo de pronunciar su nombre en la privacidad de sus pensamientos. Un tono entre gemido anheloso y doloroso que le salía natural al pensar simplemente en su silueta.

Ruka, Ruka, en forma de susurro con entonación de suspiro. Siempre el mismo resultado Kain con las manos en los labios conteniendo aquel sentimiento que le embargaba luego de pronunciar aquel hechizo prohibido. Su nombre sonaba tan bien en ellos como si besase una rosa con aroma a miel pese al ardor que producía en su garganta…

Y sin embargo cuánto costaba decirlo.

Porque cuando estaba frente a ella o frente a otro tenía que decirlo de una manera tosca, unilateral y hasta hacerlo sonar con mucho desinterés; era duro y cruel para él que quería acariciar la hermosa palabra de su aún más bella propietaria. Era su éxtasis, su deseo, su más dulce poesía…

Suave y cadenciosamente la dejó escapar de sus labios sin contenerse siquiera.

—Ruka…

* * *

Seee, esto tiene que continuar lo sé :3.


	8. Petits déjeuners de cauchemer

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname/Ruka. Kain/Ruka {muy leve}.  
**~Tema:** 'Sueño' (475 palabras).  
**~Género:** Angst. Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 08/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Quizá es lo más duro de admitir, quizá por eso Ruka se ha rendido… porque sólo es un sueño.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Petits déjeuners de cauchemer.

* * *

Delirios.

No podía evitar pensarlo cada que lo miraba. Sentado con una camisa semi abierta en la cabecera del comedor, el cabello oscuro goteándole hasta el cuello discretamente. Los dedos de las manos entrelazados y su mandíbula apoyada en ellos, los brazos de Kaname estaban tensos y sus ojos serios completamente fijos en el horizonte. Él siempre en silencio, con aquella mirada distante y completamente superior, en un punto bastante inalcanzable.

Hasta al desayunar era lo mismo, quizá desviaba sus pensamientos levemente al ver que no había engullido aquella tostada que reposaba en su plato pero era el único momento. Los cubiertos resonaban alrededor mientras Aidou (a su costado con una silla de separación para seguridad de ambos) parloteaba en voz escandalosa, Shiki y Rima comían delicadamente deliberando sobre la próxima campaña que aceptarían (enfrente de ella); Akatsuki (al lado derecho de Ichijou) fruncía el ceño al tratar de ignorar a su primo que no cesaba de decir estupideces (_si Ruka hubiese estado de mejor humor se hubiera reído de él por parecer un amargado_) e Ichijou (enfrente de Kaname) leía muy concentrado mientras intentaba llevarse la cuchara a la boca con éxito. Ruka, a la izquierda de Kaname, lo miraba discretamente con la cabeza muy baja para poder fingir concentrarse en su comida.

Eran inventos suyos, llanamente locuras. Lo que ella quería ver materializado y su cruel inconsciente le recordaba constantemente en sueños, estaba al borde de una crisis tanto que empezaba a ver 'acciones' que no estaban allí. Por las noches Ruka veía nada muy distinto de las escenas cotidianas, era lo mismo, sólo con una pequeña y monumental diferencia. Kaname y su trato con ella, una palabra, una mirada, un gesto, la inclinación de su cuerpo, el lugar hacia donde apuntaban sus extremidades… todo convergía en la chica.

Y eso era precisamente lo que más desesperante tornaba la situación, porque todo seguía como antes aún en sus sueños. Porque todo lo que Ruka quería era que Kaname la cargara en brazos con la delicadeza de un amante y la besara en los labios con el tacto superficial del romance y sentimientos de amor pero era tan irreal que no lo concebía así ni en sus más extraños fantasías. En ellos había una sutileza, era que su mirada tardaba un segundo más en ella… y cosas mucho más insignificantes.

Aún dentro de ellos conocía la realidad de los sentimientos de él, que obviamente no le correspondían en absoluto y se había cansado de buscar desesperada un resquicio onírico en la realidad. Él no sería para ella jamás y siempre terminaba pensando que debería bajarse de aquella nube y bajar a la realidad.

Que quizá debería estar viendo cosas más reales, su mirada se desvió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se detuvo unos segundos en el lugar al costado de Ichijou.

* * *

Bueno ese es el de ayer, que no pude subir porque estaba enferma y no me logré sentar a escribir. Pero aquí está.


	9. Contra Natura

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Irreversible' (453 palabras).  
**~Género:** Angst. Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 09/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Su única propiedad irreversible era aquella... Spoilers del manga.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Contra natura.

* * *

Al principio lo fue enamorarse de él, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Yuuki no era para Kaname, sabía que él le tenía cierto aprecio pero siempre imagino que era debido a que sentía 'compasión' por ella. Él era un vampiro, alguien importante (y no sólo para Yuuki, de pequeña tenía la sensación de que su elegancia era una señal de que incluso para los de su clase era diferente y sabía que no todos los vampiros eran malos) mientras que ella era una simple humana (y huérfana además, no tenía idea de quiénes habían sido sus padres y nunca se atrevería a preguntar).

Simplemente no había punto de comparación.

Después se enteró de que era un vampiro purasangre, y lo entendió. Llegó a saber porqué se debía que su personalidad fuese atrayente a proporciones insospechadas (incluso más de lo que ya era por sí misma), llegó a imaginarse la soledad que de alguna manera provocaba el saber que eran más longevos y de menor número entre los de su especie. Supo que sólo la mordida de uno de ellos era capaz de transformar a un humano.

Llegó a desear ser un vampiro. Secretamente, muchas más veces de las que le quiso admitir a otros y a sí misma, deseó que Kaname la mordiera (puede que le aterrorizase que él bebiera su sangre pero ella deseaba estar a su lado, deseaba ser para él algo importante, significar una mínima parte de lo que el hombre que la había salvado representaba para ella).

Y luego lo fue.

La vampira que se escudaba en un caparazón humano. La chica ordinaria que era vampira desde siempre y encima de todo lo probable y sensatamente posible había resultado ser hija de los Kuran, una de las familias de purasangres más ligadas a la monarquía. Primero hermana menor de Kaname, y después heredera legítima (e hija única) de los Kuran.

Él era su ancestro ahora, era uno de los primeros. Ahora que finalmente había llegado a ser lo que deseaba no podía enfrentarlo correctamente. No podía dejar de sentirse compungida por la soledad de aquel que amaba, contrariado por no haber olvidado su parte humana y frustrada por no poder aceptar su condición tan deliberadamente (y lo que eso implicaba: beber libremente su sangre), tampoco podía dejar de temerle porque conocía a la perfección sus secretos y mucho menos extinguir su amor; era algo que siempre conservaría ella y lo que más le agradaba a él aunque le recordase que era libre de darle la espalda en cualquier momento.

Había algo que le impedía entregarse completamente a su nueva realidad. Ella era la única que siempre iba _contra natura_, Yuuki era un salmón nadando contra la corriente.

* * *

Y el de hoy, aunque técnicamente ya es mañana :).


	10. Ice Kiss

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Senri Shiki/Rima Touya.  
**~Tema:** 'Helado' (349 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Fluff.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 10/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** El primero que compartieron fue uno helado... También válido para_ #010 vainilla _de la tabla (helados) de _fandom insano_.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Ice kiss.

* * *

A Senri le gustaba la vainilla, a decir verdad le encantaba. Era tan deliciosa, aquel sabor suave como una caricia, dulce y aromático como una flor. Incluso en té era magnífica, ya ni mencionar los pastelillos, pockys recubiertos con chocolate, malteadas, pasteles, un sinfín de presentaciones. Generalmente en aquellas cosas dulces y empalagosas que a nadie se le ocurriría relacionar con él pero que le encantaban.

Cuando caminaba al lado de Rima lentamente por las calles del pueblo, su mirada se desviaba hacia los escaparates de heladerías, pastelerías y tiendas de autoservicio. No podía evitar detenerse y mirar fijamente aquellos dulces que hacían que se le aguara la boca y le entraran ganas de acabárselos todos de un bocado. Rima tiraba de él hasta la tienda y ambos salían de ahí con un cargamento para abastecer a toda una nación en desgracia: 5 cajitas de pockys, tres paquetes de panecillos, 2 pasteles familiares y 3 botes de _helado_ por cada uno.

Sí. En la nevera del dormitorio de la Luna sus dulces tenían un lugar privilegiado. E intocable.

Realmente Shiki podría intoxicarse con ellos y ser feliz. Pero había algo que le gustaba aún más: compartirlos con Rima.

Ella se ponía en la punta de los labios un pocky que Shiki solía morder hasta terminar en sus labios y posteriormente su lengua. Era lo mismo con el helado, Rima comía helado y siempre olvidaba limpiarse los restos que quedaban en el perímetro de su boca, cuando él notaba esto se dirigía inmediatamente a delinear el contorno de ellos saboreando el frío postre encima de su superficie favorita. Había veces en que la chica fingía estar muy concentrada en el manjar, lamiendo sin parar a tragar el helado. Y cuando Senri le ponía atención ella lo atraía del cuello de la camisa y le daba un beso tan helado que ambos se quedaban sin aliento y con el cerebro congelado por varios minutos.

Ahora que recordaba bien era de vainilla, el primer beso helado que habían tenido era de vainilla. Sonrió mientras se relamió los labios ¡Sí, definitivamente le encantaba!


	11. Morte

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Sara Shirabuki.  
**~Tema:** 'Vida' (533 palabras).  
**~Género:** Tragedy. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Dark-Fic

**~Drabble:** 11/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** ¿Recuerdas cuando te hice la promesa de acabar con tu vida? Bueno, yo sí. DEDICADO A KIRSCHEH, para el SAN DRABBLETÍN.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Morte.

* * *

Kaname sonrió cuando el rostro de Sara bañado en sangre le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella largó una carcajada fúnebre y grotesca, Kaname curvó sus labios en una mueca cruel que le hizo soltar otro 'lamento' a la rubia. Los rizos dorados de Sara estaban desperdigados por el frío tatami de madera, su pulcro vestido tenía una capa de sangre seca que no le pertenecía en absoluto y su faz estaba pálida, ojerosa pero con una expresión mitad dichosa mitad desesperada.

—Sabes… siempre me pregunté cómo sería morir… —le dijo al vampiro de pie frente a ella.

Su voz sonaba con un cristal roto entre el silencio.

Él la miraba atentamente, estaba allí para eso. De pie, frente a ella, con la mano recargada en su estómago la observaba morir. Sus manos chorreantes de líquido escarlata y ardiente le decían que el momento llegaría pronto. Mientras que sus heridas comenzaban a curarse lentamente, demasiado a decir verdad, mediante la asimilación de los nuevos poderes.

Pese a aquello en ocasiones Kaname tenía que curvar su cuerpo para contener el dolor de la herida en su abdomen, era profunda pero no mortal. De haber permitido que Sara desgarrase más su cuerpo hubiera acabado allí, pero por suerte pudo tomar el control de la situación causando la herida que le quitaría la vida a la purasangre.

La miró en silencio.

—No es muy diferente… a nada que conozcamos, podría… —una tos seca le interrumpió— haber tomado un somnífero… o beber hasta saciarme y sentirme… así de pesada y ligera a la vez… —Ella sonrió. Kaname cayó de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo en pie debido a la pérdida de sangre que sufría y a la lentitud de la sanación. No moriría pero la recuperación sería un poco larga.

Sara dejó escapar un quejido.

Estiró la mano hasta los mechones del cabello del Kuran que caían sobre su frente. Los rozó un momento y la retiró lentamente.

—Pero… es lo… más interesante… que… he hecho... —Se levantó en los codos ante la impasible mirada de su asesino y juntó las últimas fuerzas para unir sus labios con los del vampiro. Kaname cerró los ojos, concediéndole misericordia a los últimos deseos de la moribunda frente a él.

Sara dejó escapar el aliento en los labios de él. El vampiro purasangre la sintió sonreír contra sus labios y abrió los ojos. Ella tenía fija su mirada azul en la suya, sus ojos se nublaban ante cada décima de segundo que transcurría. La rubia pronunció con voz baja y silbante, una última frase que marcaría a su único testigo.

—Mis poderes… te destruirán… Kaname.

Complacida por el efecto que aquellas palabras habían causarían en la mente de su enemigo, el corazón de Sara Shirabuki dio su último latido en las manos de Kaname Kuran. Una mueca de satisfacción quedó grabada en su rostro sin vida, mientras este se desvanecía el eco de su maldición flotaba en el aire. Era el precio por tomar su vida y arrancarle el corazón.

"Cumplí mi promesa, Sara." El Kuran se llevó el órgano muerto a la boca y lo rozó suavemente con los colmillos antes de clavarlos por completo y beber ávidamente de él.


	12. Before

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Rido Kuran/Shizuka Hiou.  
**~Tema:** 'Antes' (561 palabras).  
**~Género:** Tragedy. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Situado a la mitad de la segunda temporada del anime.

**~Drabble:** 12/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Antes de marchitarse, antes de odiar... hubo algo que no funcionó. Válido para #002. _Es la más bella criatura_ de la tabla dama descorazonada de _Retos Ilustrados_. DEDICADO A KIRSCHEH, para el SAN DRABBLETÍN.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Before.

* * *

_Antes yo era tu prometido_, ahora pienso que no te conocí…

Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro cuando lo conoció.

Recordaba haberla visto en los terrenos del clan Hiou, con un enorme kimono ceremonial de aquellos que los nobles tradicionales usaban y a ella le encantaban. Como una ninfa de largos cabellos blancos retozaba bajo un árbol de cerezo entumecido por el invierno. Sus pies enterrados en la nieve y el cielo encapotado le conferían un aspecto sobrenatural. Tranquilamente sonreía al vislumbrar a los animales correr de regreso a sus madrigueras ante la inminente nevada.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con él. Rido con sus ropas occidentales, las más formales y juveniles que tenía, con una mueca extrañamente vulnerable en su rostro quizá asustado, quizá sorprendido de conocerla en aquellas condiciones. Levemente sorprendido por las acciones de aquella niña, tan parecidas ante las de su propia hermana.

Ambos se quedaron congelados, como una de las brisas les hubiese alcanzado el alma. Era solamente una chiquilla ingenua que se había encontrado con su prometido y un hombre joven que quería ver a alguien más en aquellos ojos violetas.

_Antes creí muchas cosas_, ahora sé que no quería nada de ti…

Le vio potencial, para actuar como ella, para parecerse a ella, para simplemente conocerla como no era. Porque él quería a alguien más, quería que Shizuka viviera como otra persona. No se preocupaba por nada que no fuera su parecido. Sus movimientos suaves y cadenciosos, trémulos y tímidos concordaban con aquella chica que había visto en el claro. Con aquel ente sobrenatural de cabellos blancos y profundos ojos violetas que poseía; todos los rasgos que quería ver más oscuros, sus ojos, su cabello, hasta su actitud lo fueron arrastrando a una desesperación y una lucha consigo mismo por mantener su razón intacta.

Pero Rido se equivocó, no tenían nada que ver, Juuri era una mujer diferente, decidida, valiente, leal, intrépida. Nada que ver con la tímida y comedida 'prometida' que él poseía. Y llegó a creer —ingenuamente, mucho— que siempre sería así.

_Antes eras una princesa_, hasta que te destruí…

Parsimoniosamente como el arsénico suministrado a las víctimas fue corrompiendo a aquella mujer, oscureciendo la flor, manchándola de odio, desprecio y sed. Pero ella mordió a un humano y lo amó hasta que su corazón se hinchó tanto que se vio forzada a omitir su compromiso con él, una humillación que un purasangre del clan Kuran, el hermano menor de Haruka, Rido Kuran no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Y manipuló los actos para que esa mujer sufriera su rechazo y los últimos pétalos de su cordura cayeran. No había rastros por ningún lado de aquella dulce señorita que había conocido al principio. Ahora se había convertido en alguien más, en Shizuka Hiou, la princesa de la locura y estaba dispuesta a hacerles pagar a los que finiquitaron la vida de su amado sirviente. Rido, pudo ver como él dejaba de ser su prometido, como ella se volvía loca de cólera y odio, admirar la belleza que el dolor había creado en ella. Admiró su obra orgulloso; si no era de él porque Shizuka no quería, si no era de él porque él mismo no quería… tampoco sería de nadie más…

Y ella está muerta, y él la siente más cerca que nunca…

Poco a poco el antes se desvanece en el ahora.


	13. Si' Bemol

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Hanabusa Aidou/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Música' (567 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 13/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Los días pasaban tan lentos e interminables que Yuuki decidió hacerse con un nuevo pasatiempo. DEDICADO A KIRSCHEH, para el SAN DRABBLETÍN.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
'Si' Bemol.

* * *

Las notas rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación consiguiente hasta el recinto donde se encontraba él. Aidou sonrió melancólicamente, el hecho de que sonasen profundamente tristes le conmovió. Siempre resultaba una acertada señal para anunciar que Kaname se había marchado y que tardaría varios días en volver, eso si es que se lo había comunicado. Porque a veces decía que volvería y nada más, podía pasar un día, dos o incluso una semana y el piano seguía tocando aquellos extraños acordes que punzaban en los oídos de Aidou.

Suspirando se levantó de su lugar y fue a verla, por lo fúnebres que sonaba aquella melodía no le extrañaría que ya se hubiera suicidado y que fuera su fantasma quién tocaba el piano (y estaba considerando lo difícil que sería primero que nada matar a un vampiro purasangre y segundo que un espectro 'tocara' algo). Yuuki estaba sentada en el banquillo del pianista con su largo cabello cayendo hasta rozarlo, el flequillo tratando de cubrir parcialmente su faz y sus hombros hundidos. Tenía la mirada fija en las teclas del piano mientras con una expresión ausente apretaba con el índice de un lado y después del otro.

Hanabusa suspiró en el rellano de la puerta.

Caminó apresuradamente rodeando el inmenso piano y sentándose a un costado de la chica, empujándola suavemente. Ella brincó hacia un lado como si hubiera sido un animal electrocutado por 120 voltios. Al rubio le costó reprimir una carcajada y mantener el semblante serio cuando la chica lo miró con sus grandes ojos asustados.

—A-Aidou-sempai… qué…

La empujó un poco más mientras ella le miraba interrogante. El susodicho la miró, trababa por todos los medios de mantener aquella expresión de superioridad que le costaba mantener frente a ella desde que se enteró de que era una Kuran. Por más que intentaba verla como Cross, la guardiana de la Academia; su mirada turbulenta de poder dormido le dominaba. Un purasangre siempre tendría el mismo efecto, conociese o no su poder.

Dio un manotazo suave a las manos de la chica que reposaban en las teclas.

—Es un delito permitir que toques tan horrible…

Y acto seguido ocupó el lugar de las manos de Yuuki para comenzar a acariciar las teclas de forma experta con una melodía más alegre. Ella no tardó ni un segundo en sonreír y Hanabusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse descubierto. Pensó que de alguna manera Yuuki se había dado cuenta de que él trataba de animarla, negó con la cabeza apartando la idea. _Es **casi** un delito tocar algo tan trágico_, se recordó a sí mismo sabiendo que era mentira.

Yuuki sonrió aún más al darse cuenta del azoramiento del rubio, en silencio lo miró sin apartar la mirada hasta que la cara de Aidou se volvió del color de las fresas. No le agradaba en nada que la castaña supiera que se preocupaba por ella, por su tristeza y menos que le recalcara su conocimiento de aquello al mirarlo de esa manera.

Frunció el ceño molesto.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó bastante avergonzado por el escrutinio de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza mordiéndose los labios para evitar que una risa escapase de ellos. Quizá no estaba tan sorprendida, no era la primera vez que él intentaba animarla. Finalmente se permitió a si misma sonreír. Soltó una suave risa antes de posar un delicado beso en la mejilla del vampiro rubio.


	14. Horizontes

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Yuuki Kuran + Sayori Wakaba.  
**~Tema:** 'Puente' (402 palabras).  
**~Género:** Friendship.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 14/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Porque cuando creyó que se estaba perdiendo a sí misma apareció Yori, su amiga y confidente. Su puente entre aquellos dos mundos.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Horizontes.

* * *

—Yu-Yuuki.

Más tardó la pelirroja en llamarla que la vampira en estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sayori se conmovió y también apretó con fuerza a su hermana y amiga. Ambas sonrieron, verdaderamente felices de verse nuevamente, de encontrarse en un escenario tan imposible como aquel, tan ajeno a ellas.

Yuuki gimoteó en los brazos de su amiga y Sayori se sintió tentada en hacer lo mismo, pero la manera en que el cuerpo de la castaña temblaba contra el suyo le decía que quién necesitaba apoyo y comprensión en ese minuto era ella. Pudo ver como Zero se alejaba rápidamente luego de conducirlas a un recinto apartado, notó como ponía distancia entre la mujer que quería y él. No se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado, simplemente acarició los cabellos de su amiga en un gesto tan maternal que ésta soltó unos casi imperceptibles sollozos.

La apretó tan fuerte que Sayori pensó que Yuuki estaba siendo tragada por la tierra, imprimió tanta fuerza en su abrazo que ella tuvo que quejarse para que disminuyera, se sentía algo cohibida por las miradas —fijas en ambas, mitad alertas, mitad sorprendidas— de los hombres presentes en la habitación.

La castaña no sintió los golpecitos que su amiga le daba en el hombro, tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Se sentía como un naufrago que después de años a la deriva ve un símbolo de civilización en un pequeño islote, como un ciego que siente el fulgor de las estrellas quemándole tras sus enfermos ojos. Como aquel caminante perdido que encuentra en ellas una pequeña pista del rumbo que ha de seguir para acercarse a su destino.

—Y-Yori-chan.

Ella asintió sabiendo que quería decirle. No era como antes, eso ya lo sabía. Pero ni la dañaría, ni le asustaría… Yuuki era Yuuki pésele a quién le pese, fuese como fuese era ella y punto; así como Yori era Yori. Era la primera bolla que vislumbraba después de nadar kilómetros en aguas desconocidas, era un salvavidas que aparecía como enviado del cielo… Era quién le brindaba la oportunidad de reunir las dos personas que más amaba bajo un mismo techo, lo que la ligaba a su anterior vida (y que le daba esperanzas de seguir adelante en el nuevo camino).

Era su mejor amiga. Su puente entre los dos horizontes en los que vivía, entre Zero y Kaname, entre la humana y la vampira, entre quién **_era_** y **_quería ser_**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Y a Kirsch por comentar en cada uno de los capítulos xD.


	15. The sound of whisper

**Vampire Journal **

**~Vampire Knight:** Zero Kiryuu/Sayori Wakaba.  
**~Tema:** 'Susurro' (667 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T.

**~Drabble:** 15/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Hace mucho que su voz, su silencio, había dejado de ser un susurro...

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
The sound of whisper.

* * *

El tictac interminable del reloj que había en la habitación más cercana resonaba aún en los corredores. Sentado en el piso con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, la cabeza completamente pegada a la pared y la Bloody Rose colgando de su chaqueta; Zero no podía estar más aburrido. Se concentraba en el sonido del segundero sin el suficiente interés como para volverlo añicos (cosa completamente posible, pese a que estaba tras una capa de concreto y yeso). Desde hacía un tiempo las cosas estaban tan tranquilas que no podían augurar nada bueno, siempre se dice que 'después de la tormenta viene la calma' pero nadie podía negar que también funcionaba a la inversa.

Escuchó la respiración a su lado y no pudo evitar voltear a verla.

Ella dormitaba junto a él. Sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared, la cabeza colgándole de los hombros y sus cortos cabellos pelirrojos cubriendo sus facciones delicadas. Un libro reposaba en su regazo, todavía abierto casi esperando que alguien pasase una de sus páginas. Zero la miró fijamente, se preguntaba que hacía Sayori ahí.

Golpeó el piso con fuerza provocando que ella se despertase sobresaltada mirando a todos lados, él no la miró y Yori suspiro con una tenue sonrisa, de esas que parecían escaparse de su alma. Ella estrechó la mirada y le susurró con una dulzura infinita:

—Zero ¿estás bien?

Él no respondió, se negaba a hacerlo. Eran altas horas de la noche Yori debería estar dormida; era el pasillo que estaba cerca de la habitación de huéspedes Sayori no tendría que hacer allí, era el piso de dicho lugar no una cama la señorita debería estar soñando. Era un lugar propenso a ser visitado por criaturas poco confiables (como esa que estaba en el despacho del director Cross —la causa de que Zero Kiryuu estuviese haciendo guardia desde un lugar cercano—, y que él se encargaría de escoltar a la salida, no Yori) no un valle de unicornios, ella corría peligro ahí. Y segundos antes dormía cerca de un vampiro sediento, Yori tendría que valorar más su vida.

Y no lo entendía.

Se lo había dicho, con mucho esfuerzo y Yori estúpidamente le había seguido hasta ese lugar, tercamente se había sentado junto a él y encima de todo se dormía. Esa mujer se ponía en peligro deliberado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo estaré bien. —Zero quiso replicar que le importaba una mierda como de bien estuviera ella, pero era mentira. Y sólo pudo refunfuñar, ella sonrió y susurró nuevamente, repitiendo sus últimas palabras.

Estaba harto, de sus palabras preocupadas, de sus cuidados, de sus mimos (hasta él podía darse cuenta) que a veces le hacían pensar en una persona diferente pero que comúnmente era sólo ella. Le molestaba encontrar su aroma ligero y frutal pegado de su nariz siempre, encontrarlo en una multitud donde sus ojos no pudiesen verla; odiaba saber donde estaba Yori tan sólo por la sensación que le producía en el pecho, de aquella facilidad para respirar que a veces sentía a su lado.

Temía que le sucediera algo, a Sayori como a cualquier persona, se alejaba, se volvía tosco y arisco para que la gente se distanciara por cuenta propia para que nadie se interesase en él. Y sin embargo ella aparecía allí, como si fuera atraída por el polo negativo de un súper imán que estuviese dentro de Zero; con toda su candidez reservada para él. Con aquellas acciones firmes e intencionadas que pretendían amainar su dolor.

Y luego se atrevía a pronunciar aquellas palabras, a sellar sus heridas con una sonrisa después del escozor que provocaba con su dulce aliento. Sus silencios, sus susurros se volvían gritos en medio de la oscuridad, llenando un espacio vació en medio del pecho del cazador cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras con la suavidad de un pétalo de flor.

—Confió en ti, Zero.

Y él sólo pudo mirarla, en silencio, con su helado corazón ensimismado de sorpresa.

* * *

Bueno técnicamente este es el de hoy, que es ayer, porque hoy ya es mañana =). No sé ustedes pero éste tiene que continuar o al menos haber más de ellos, son tan lindos. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	16. The one

**~Vampire Knight:** Zero Kiryuu/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Clase' (454 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Escena del manga, capítulo 60.

**~Drabble:** 16/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Es poco probable que ella haya ido, es inaudito. Pero ya no le sorprende, después de todo, son lo mismo.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
The one.

* * *

Maldice.

Una vez, otra vez, tres veces, cinco ¿acaso lleva diez ya? No lo sabe con certeza, todo lo que entiende es que esas palabras no han abandonado su mente y su lengua desde que percibió su aroma en ese lugar.

_¿Cómo se atreve ella a hacerle algo similar?_

Maldice otra vez.

_¿Por qué demonios estaba en ese lugar? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Acaso está buscando atormentarle?_

No es suficiente que las cosas se desmoronen por sí solas tiene que aparecer Yuuki para destruirlas por su propia mano, ya sabe que es un vampiro y que no hay diferencias entre ellos. Maldición, Kiryuu Zero fue mordido por un sangre pura y estuvo alimentándose de otra por más de unos cuántos meses. ¡Alimentándose!

Yuuki Kuran es sólo una enemiga, una sangre pura.

_Enemiga_, se repite.

Y lo siente la lujuria de la sangre le atrae a ese momento, una jugarreta del destino le hace aparecer por el mismo lugar donde ella se encuentra ¡y sangrando! Lo siente en su paladar, el suave aroma caliente de su sangre inunda sus fosas nasales primero y después aparece la textura líquida en su lengua; el sabor. Le quema la garganta cuando recuerda: Yuuki y su sangre, la sangre de ella.

Sus enormes ojos lo miran un instante, hay tanto del pasado en ellos que el rostro de Zero se ensombrece.

Ella toce y Aidou-sempai le dice algo. Hablan, de algo que no entiende, está concentrado en las sensaciones del pasado en esa sangre fluyendo libremente por su garganta. No quiere escucharla, no quiere oír el nombre de él en sus labios; ni el suyo ni el del vampiro.

Ella lo mira una vez más y se pone de pie, con mucho esfuerzo.

Balbucea algo y él la mira fijamente.

─Buenas noches… ─dice la Kuran aparentando tranquilidad a pesar de estar herida con un gesto tan típico de Yuuki que a Zero se le revuelve las entrañas.

_¡Estúpida!_ le grita él en su mente.

Saca la _Bloody Rose_ y apunta al otro vampiro.

Por qué está en un cementerio, qué tiene que hacer allí, ella no pertenece más al mundo de los humanos nunca lo hizo. Y aun así viene a desafiar todas las normas en cuanto a humanidad se refiere, porque tristemente ella es la misma como humana o vampira, tal como dice Wakaba. Y eso es frustrante, sigue siendo ella pero al mismo tiempo es un instrumento de tortura, vive recordándole a Zero lo que es. Su sola presencia basta para ello, su sola silueta, su recuerdo, su existencia.

Ahora ambos son vampiros y Zero es, como lo ha sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, el monstruo de sus pesadillas. Cruelmente ella también es la misma clase de monstruo.

* * *

Esta autora regresando de las profundidades del averno. ¿Comentarios?


	17. La idiotez de lo productivo

**~Vampire Knight:** Hanabusa Aidou.  
**~Tema:** 'Idiota' (235 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 17/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Si por confiar era idiota, prefería serlo miles de veces.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
La idiotez de lo productivo.

* * *

Aidou estaba mal. Todo le sabía mal, le dolían los recuerdos, le dolía la verdad. Odiaba que le tuvieran compasión, que le tuviesen que ver así, que los cazadores murmuraran cuando él pasaba. Dejo de salir, supo lo que estaba tramando ella pero lo que no entendía era porque Kaname estaba actuando así.

_¿Por qué a su padre?_

No hizo nada, **_no_**_ lo merecía_.

Maldición si ambos eran tan fieles… que por más que él se esforzaba en aborrecer a la persona que arrebató la vida de su padre; no podía. Era idiota, lo sabía.

Y mucho menos odiarla a ella que estaba en la misma situación. Por eso cuando Zero le vino a repetir lo que ya había escuchado entre las paredes de la Asociación, él se presentó. Le otorgó el apoyo que buscaba porque la Kuran no tenía la culpa y a su padre no le hubiera gustado que se quedara sin hacer nada.

Pero maldición dolía, un dolor tan intenso que a veces se tenía que detener a aguantar la respiración para dejar de sentirlo momentáneamente y su mente le acribillaba con preguntas sin respuesta y dudas. Aidou suspiró con resolución… ya que no podía entregarse a la furia ciega de la venganza (_porque paradójicamente el asesino de su padre era de una, u otra, manera un ser querido para él_) al menos haría algo productivo.

Algo productivo en _la clase nocturna_.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen Vanish promete responderlos tan pronto como tenga un espacio pero mientras les dejo este y uno más (sí, ese que estaban pidiendo a gritos). Saludos y gracias.


	18. Masochist heart

**~Vampire Knight:** Kain Akatsuki/Ruka Souen.  
**~Tema:** 'Corazón' (559 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 18/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Sí, lo admite pero su corazón es igual de masoquista que el de ella.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Masochist heart.

* * *

Era simple.

O su seguridad o la muerte. El trato desde que tenían memoria para recordarlo, tanto Kain como Kaname estaban siempre al pendiente de ello, y quizá esa era la principal razón por la que el ancestro de los Kuran tenía a su lado la lealtad incondicional del noble; y es que ambos sabían que esa persona seguiría al Kuran hasta el fin de los días mientras que Akatsuki haría lo propio.

_¿Ella los estaba esperando?_ se preguntó cuando la vio allí, recostada en el sillón con el cabello cubriéndole un costado del rostro y todo el hombro izquierdo.

Sin duda tenía un corazón muy masoquista, ya que sabía perfectamente que no era así, que Ruka esperaba únicamente al dueño de su corazón a ese vampiro sangre pura que pasó a su lado sin detenerse a mirarla siquiera. Se llevó la mano a la frente con frustración y después deslizó los dedos por los rizos de su cabello anaranjado, estaba haciendo tiempo antes de regresar su mirada a ella.

Era demasiado doloroso para él mirarla; su sangre le estaba llamando. Su garganta ardía ante la respiración suave y pausada de la mujer, sus ojos resplandecían en un brillo escarlata con el simple aroma de su cuerpo; y toda Ruka era una invitación. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras, los rizos cercanos a su nariz que se movían al ritmo de su aliento, el pecho que subía y bajaba, las manos mirando hacia arriba con las muñecas descubiertas y los rosados labios entreabiertos. Casi podía jurar que veía la sangre pasar por debajo de esa traslúcida piel.

Una invitación, a que ultrajara su cuerpo y se robase su sangre… pero no podía.

Le hubiera aborrecido, le odiaría con la misma fuerza que amaba al líder. Quizá al menos así podría gozar ser receptor de una emoción tan intensa de parte suya porque para mantenerse entero se decía que no le era indiferente; y era tan patético que ella sólo lo buscase para descargarse de la tristeza y hacerlo llevar a él todas sus cargas…

No. Eran amigos, primero que nada, le correspondiese o no, él siempre tendría en mente a la dulce niña que peleaba con Hanabusa en el arenero. Y gustosamente le ayudaría a acarrear su dolor sólo por tener esa oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

Finalmente se dio el lujo de posar su mirada bajo su garganta, Ruka dormía frente a él, con el cuello obscenamente expuesto ante su febril mirada. Akatsuki suspiró, se acercó a la mujer con cautela y la tomó en brazos subiéndola a la alcoba que le pertenecía.

Ruka inevitablemente se había despertado en el trajín de las escaleras, al principio se confundió. Sentía que flotaba y lo último que ella recordaba era haber estado esperando en el sillón a Kaname-sama y a Akatsuki; no le gustaba que la dejaran atrás pero al menos no los podría en peligro al intentar protegerla, así que esperaría a que ambos llegasen sanos y salvos sin importar cuanto tiempo permanezca en vela.

Ella sonrió cuando su nariz reconoció el almizcle propio de Kain, por un momento la seguridad y la calidez de algo que no supo definir la embargó y se permitió adormilarse de nuevo bajo la tranquilizante cadencia de los latidos de su corazón.

─Gracias Akatsuki ─dijo ella antes de sumergirse en un pesado sueño.

* * *

^^.


	19. You

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Usted' (494 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 19/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Se la llevó.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
You.

* * *

Se lleva la copa a los labios con lentitud, disfruta del placer y la sensación de sentir la copa bajo sus largas manos pese a que el sabor le sea nefasto; él sabe que consumirlo como si fuera un manjar amaina la desesperación que calma y a la vez produce; porque no deja de ser el recordatorio de lo que se ha ido.

Mejor dicho, de lo que él ha alejado.

Kaname sonríe con ironía, al parecer todas sus miradas y las sonrisas que podía dedicar se han congelado en el dolor. Porque tiene que hacer cosas que lo alejan de ella, inevitablemente ella siempre está en un nivel indefinido entre su corazón y su deber, uno al que no ha sabido darle espacio desde que se convirtió en humana para salvarse. Cada día está un paso más cerca de su destino y uno más lejos de ella aunque cada día quisiera andar un paso más cerca de ella y uno más lejos de su destino.

Se mira en el espejo de la habitación, imagina que hay una sonrisa en su rostro porque ella le está viendo… Ve su rostro frágil y pálido, mucho más de lo que era antes y tanto como lo era al principio, aquella sonrisa en sus labios: entre tímida y llamativa… y sus ojos cobrizos… pero no. Son sus mismos ojos borgoña (tan diferentes a los de ella, como si la sangre de sus víctimas le hubiese carcomido el alma hasta quemarle también su espejo) quienes le devuelven la mirada aniquilando la fantasía.

La copa se queda a medio trayecto entre su regazo y su boca, la tenue sonrisa que había conseguido esbozar se esfuma suavemente dejando una sensación de agarrotamiento en los músculos de su cara, como si hubiesen sido años (cosa que Kaname no dudaba en lo absoluto) desde que sonrió con el alma.

Pero es el recuerdo lo que le impulsa a continuar, sin desistir pese a lo lejanos que estén… porque sus motivos no distan mucho de los que tenía en un principio. Porque Yuuki sigue siendo lo más importante y para llegar a ella hay que alejarse hasta casi perderla y perderse…Y es la fortuna quién le hace recordarla con un sentimiento amargo, pero lo que más aparece en su mente inestable es el poder de su mirada. La misma que le hace querer estrecharla en brazos como darse la vuelta y partir definitivamente.

Cuando Yuuki lo mira, puede ver muchas cosas. Alegría, devoción, pertenencia, amor, confianza, amistad, tranquilidad, sorpresa; Kaname encuentra toda la calidez de su alma y la entereza con la que está dispuesta a creer en él difuminada en los tonos cobrizos de su mirada. Pero en sus ojos también resplandecen la tristeza y añoranza...

…como si una parte de ella, la que posiblemente estaría con otro (aquel que no puede nombrar sin perder el control por completo), le susurrara al oído con voz rota: "_Usted se me llevó la vida_".

* * *

Adoro esa canción: Usted no sabe - Alexander Pires.


	20. Química glacial

**~Vampire Knight:** Zero Kiryuu/Yuuki Kuran/Kaname Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Nieve' (459 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 20/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Ambos notaban como ella se encogía en la nieve, presa de algo que no sabían definir y sintiéndose desprotegida ante sus dominantes presencias.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Química glacial.

* * *

Los largos y enmarañados cabellos se movían al compás del viento, allí entre unos pocos y enormes árboles se escondía ella presa de un miedo fuga, que al fin y al cabo por muy poderosa que sea su naturaleza la hacía temblar como la Yuuki de seis años que temía ser comida por un vampiro. Ella no lloraba pero sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos como si en su interior lo estuviese haciendo, tenía un hueco en el alma que no podía ser llenado con sangre y eso la desesperaba.

Se sentía abandonada y solitaria, temía por la manera en que se desarrollarían los eventos futuros, temía que la persona en quién confiaba la atacase por la espalda a sabiendas de lo mucho que ella lo amaba y que él lo hacía a ella. Y estaba allí, sentada sobre la primera y más cruda nevada del invierno, dejando que el frío se extendiese por su cuerpo para que ella pudiera disimular su aterrorizado temblor con el producido por el frío.

Yuuki dejó que una tibia lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, ella sonrió tristemente como ensayando una sonrisa para una representación teatral, pero aquella mueca la hacía ver como una muñeca sin vida. La ventisca pareció congelarle todo, y Yuuki esperaba que también congelase su corazón.

Sólo había que esperar.

Zero estaba observando, a aquella _mujer vampiro_. No la perdía de vista, tenía los ojos clavados en ella que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una inocente presa, cuando era al revés. Él siempre había sido la presa de ella, había estado a su merced desde que ella se acercó a detenerle de su propósito de arrancarse la piel del cuello.

Parecía, corrección _era, **es** la misma_ de siempre.

La Yuuki asustadiza pero a la vez valiente que él conoció, la chica que tenía un miedo atroz que no podía ni aceptar a ir sola. Y realmente nunca había estado sola, ya sea antes o después de su conversión. Incluso en esos momentos él estaba allí cuidándola desde las sombras.

Agudizó el oído, y entrecerró los ojos, utilizó su visión periférica para detallar al murciélago que estaba en la rama más alta del árbol (allí dónde él no habría mirado). Reconoció la esencia de Kuran en el animal y lo miró fijamente volviendo la cabeza con rapidez.

'_Con que la vigilas ¿eh?_'

Sinceramente no le sorprendía, ellos siempre había estado desde la distancia velando los pasos de ella, cuidando que no se hiciese daño. Anteriormente Zero podía caminar a su lado, hoy le tocaba esconderse y hacer como que la vigilaba por su peligrosidad aunque a él le importase su seguridad. Pero siempre estaban presentes ellos dos, eran como una ecuación química:

Inestable y peligrosa pero necesaria de todos sus componentes.


	21. La tonta y el ñoño

**~Vampire Knight:** Hanabusa Aidou/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Ñoñez' (274 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 21/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Él no encontró manera de rebatirle.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
La tonta y el ñoño.

* * *

Pues sí, la habían echado de la clase.

Seguramente estaba sentada fuera con la espalda pegada a la puerta, escuchando y divagando más que nada de las consecuencias de no haber prestado atención en sus tutorías. Sentía una especie de placer morboso, porque le enfurecía que él tuviera que esforzarse en hacerla comprender y ella no pusiera de su parte.

¿Cuántas veces no se habían sentado juntos en una habitación de la mansión Kuran? ¿Y cuántas veces ella no había pasado de sus explicaciones alegando que no entendía del todo por qué debía aprender aquello?

Y ahora estaba afuera.

Con un humillante rechazo sobre su cabeza.

Yuuki era torpe, era tonta. Había sido torpe al no interesarse en los conocimientos vampíricos de la antigüedad pero también había sido tonta al no pensar en lo útiles que le serían en un futuro. 'Si conocías el pasado y lo comprendías, podías con mayor facilidad entender tu futuro' pero ella era una ignorante. Aunque Aidou no podía culparla por haber estado alejada de esa realidad todos esos años, pero de lo que sí podía culparla era de no tener interés en ello.

Y cuando le reclamaba ella se quedaba en silencio por largo rato y volvían a las lecciones, como esas que tendrían todos los días por la mañana cuando Hanabusa se levantaba de mal humor y le gritaba más que de costumbre por ser así de torpe y tonta; pero un día Yuuki le respondió algo que nunca hubiera imaginado y que causó las risas de todo el dormitorio nocturno.

—Aidou-sempai es todo un ñoño.

Él no pudo rebatir absolutamente nada, porque sabía que era cierto.


	22. Blurs the darkness

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Oscuridad' (546 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 22/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Un eclipse total del corazón (track recomendado).

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Blurs the darkness.

* * *

El viento soplaba tenue y en un murmullo bajo. El sol se escondía lentamente, pretendiendo no darse por enterado de nada, huyendo de sus propios rayos luminosos; descendía con gran velocidad como si estuviera avergonzado por algo que le concernía a él.

Kaname sonreía con tristeza al observar a Yuuki, la puerta estaba entre abierta y Aidou le reñía levemente porque no había hecho la tarea que le había encomendado. Él simplemente permanecía allí, en silencio y sin interrumpir, siendo ignorado por las pobres excusas de ella que mantenían al rubio concentrado en sus ojos buscando notas de vacilación mientras Yuuki se contenía de parpadear para no mostrar debilidad.

Ella hacía pucheros y agitaba las manos con una agilidad que sorprendía a Kaname (si tan sólo fuera tan ágil cuando se trataba de protegerse…) Suspiró.

Siempre de alguna manera había concebido una pared imaginaria entre ambos, siempre había un triste cristal que los separaba aun cuando la misma música sonara de ambos lados, aun cuando se abrazaban y besaban. Sé amoldaba a sus cuerpos, era como un plástico amorfo, adaptable e inquebrantable.

Kaname la veía sonreír, hablar con fluidez o lentitud, le veía derramar lágrimas pero seguía sintiendo que él no pertenecía a ese sitio. Se veía eclipsado ante la naturalidad de ella y su pacífico vaivén en la vida. Le aterroriza pesar el día en que aquella barrera se tinturara de un color oscuro que no permitiese que los rayos lumínicos alcanzaran su superficie, y Yuuki simplemente desaparecería de su panorama.

Pero la necesitaba, como sus pulmones necesitaban su aire, como su organismo primitivo e irrefrenable naturaleza ansiaban la sangre, también era el motor de sus latidos. Y Yuuki le miraba sin ocultar la tristeza de su alma bajo sus ojos cobrizos, con los sentimientos supurando en el aire sin menor intención de sanar… pero le abrazaba y sostenía lo más fuerte que podía mientras Kaname se volvía, alejándose lentamente, e ignorando las mudas suplicas que gritaban los ojos de la vampira.

'Voltéate.'

Era él quién al marcharse oscurecía el panorama, arrastrando el sol acuestas para no perderse también a sí mismo; como lo había hecho con ella.

El purasangre apartó los ojos un segundo y le dio la espalda a la habitación donde todavía se escuchaban regaños, réplicas y excusas tontas. Kaname sintió un vacío al darse cuenta, su alma se estremeció desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas porque no importaba que tanto se esforzase en mantener la luz a su lado: _hay corazones en los cuales ni el más luminoso sol puede iluminar_.

La voz de Aidou era una constante en aquel escenario, no había parado un segundo más que para escuchar las débiles palabras de Yuuki, que además no tenía muchas intenciones de buscar una razón mínimamente decente y se limitaba a repetir: '_no sé, lo olvidé_'. Sonrió un poco al pensar en la familiaridad de su torpeza… pero aquella repentina alegría se diluyó con nostalgia al sentirla a ella como una flor que él había arrancado. No obstante se dio la vuelta, por acto reflejo, sin detenerse a meditar para no hacerlo.

Y sus ojos se encontraron con otros profundamente cobrizos que le observaban atentamente con un sentimiento casi papable que encendió una chispa adentro suyo; sonreían, difuminaban su oscuridad.


	23. Houkiboshi

**~Vampire Knight:** Kain Akatsuki/Ruka Souen.  
**~Tema:** 'Estrella' (520 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 23/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Hay cosas que Ruka no sabe y hay otras a las que simplemente no quiere darle explicación.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Houkiboshi.

* * *

El manto estelar se extiende bajo la mansión de Ouri-sama, deslumbrante y vivaz como si intentase con ahínco dar algún mensaje de suma importancia. El viento mueve su cabello revolviéndolo con persistencia pese a lo mucho que ella pase la mano para aplacárselo o tratar de acomodárselo (quizá solo se deba a que es demasiado largo y pesado como para simplemente contenerlo detrás del débil cartílago de su oreja).

Suspira, está tan cansada y se siente tan antigua como aquellas estrellas que le devuelven la mirada. Ella les sonríe con un poco de tristeza; hay muchas cosas que Ruka no sabe.

Kaname-sama sigue siendo tan misterioso como antaño, no es que pretenda que cambie de la noche a la mañana o mucho menos que se vuelva como Aidou pero espera un poco de agradecimiento y consideración de su parte; algo de cariño o un trato ligeramente más suave, no es que quiera convertirse en una muñeca de porcelana ante sus ojos pero sí que considere algo más que se cansa, que es un mujer y que sobre todo; aun cuando su fuerza de voluntad sea enorme, que a veces no puede seguirles el paso.

O incluso mínimamente esperaría que él, que Kaname-sama les explicara algo a ellos.

Kain y ella le han seguido sin preguntar y no es que de un momento a otro vayan a preguntar sino que esperan unas míseras palabras de que lo que están haciendo tiene un sentido. Tanto Ruka como Kain quieren confiar ciegamente en él, pero la realidad es que tienen ojos y que se ven a sí mismos tras las huellas de un líder que pocas veces les dirige una mirada.

A veces Ruka se cansa de caminar con los ojos vendados y los oídos tapados, esos días ella simplemente se sienta al pie de un árbol en la hierba húmeda con la mirada fija en el firmamento. Después, casi inmediatamente después como si hubiera llegado una luz aparece Kain y se sienta a su lado sonríe a Kain que se sienta a su lado. Se sientan juntos admirando las estrellas en silencio y compartiendo la inmensidad azul que alegra sus noches oscuras.

Y hay otras a las que simplemente no quiere darle explicación...

─Ruka ─la llama él con voz a cuello.

Grave y con sonido agónico, lo suficientemente contenida para que ella volcara su atención en él pero Kain sacude la cabeza con gesto dolorido y señala el cielo rápidamente.

La luz de un cometa ilumina ambos semblantes pálidos y ojerosos. Ellos se miran tan fugazmente, permaneciendo el mismo tiempo que el astro cuando éste cruza por en medio de sus rostros. La mirada de él ardiendo contra la de ella febril, reluciente y pasional, o ¿es acaso un efecto de la luz resplandeciente de esa estrella?

…quizá no sea la explicación que Ruka desea oír, aunque _tal vez sea así._

Y ese pequeño pensamiento es un cometa que ha caído a tierra firme, estrellándose y quemando el pastizal desértico de su mente, instalándose en lo más hondo y resplandeciendo de vez cuando, tan fugazmente como cuando estaba libre en el cielo.


	24. Sesgo

**~Vampire Knight:** Hanabusa Aidou/Sara Shirabuki.  
**~Tema:** 'Oblicuo' (333 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 24/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Había ido a meterse a la boca del lobo, y por voluntad propia.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Sesgo.

* * *

Aidou sonrío a Sara, pero fue más que nada un gesto de cautela.

Un fruncimiento de labios, un entrecerrar de ojos y quizá una leve muestra de coquetería. Porque pese a todo ella es una _mujer_, una rubia hermosa, cruel y frívola y por mucho que no sea de su confianza Aidou sabe que le conviene sonreírle, le conviene admirarla, observarla por entre las pestañas, buscar el reflejo de sus cabellos en los vitrales de las ventanas de los salones.

Ella gozaba con esa atención especial y él disimulaba muy bien, aunque quizá era demasiado buen actor. Le recordaba ligeramente los tiempos en que las chicas de la Academia Cross gritaban: 'Idol-sempai' mientras él medio les dirigía la mirada… alimentaba su ego, sí.

La ocasión distaba mucho de la de antaño, sin embargo la vampira _sangrepura_ y enemiga de Kaname se regocijaba cuando veía los ojos azules de Hanabusa teñirse de un velo grisáceo cuando hablaba del vampiro líder del clan Kuran (aunque Sara no se había percatado de que siempre sus palabras iban peligrosamente ligadas al padre noble del rubio, que certeramente era la razón de la tristeza y decepción que él reflejaba) y terminaba por sacudir la cabeza y forzar una sonrisa brillante, una que tenía algo verdadero en ella.

Porque de una u otra manera se sentía importante y poderoso al tener una parte de la atención de aquella vampira, poco le importaba que ella quisiese aprovecharse de sus lazos (o los ex lazos, creía ella) y tampoco le importaba, ni a ella ni a él que Hanabusa deseara obtener algo de ella, y de esa manera el ángulo oblicuo de sus pensamientos cambiaba, porque lo que Aidou quería no se lo podía imaginar Sara.

Tal vez más, tal vez mucho más de lo que ella pudiera concebir; porque Aidou podía crearse su propia fama pero sabía perfectamente cómo utilizar los recursos que le eran puestos a la mano para ello.

No podían culparlo por sacarle provecho a su vanidad.


	25. Because you're here

**~Vampire Knight:** María Kurenai.  
**~Tema:** 'Lápida' (515 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers del manga, capítulo 70 aprox.

**~Drabble:** 25/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Lo extrañaba. Track recomendado: Kimi Ga Iru Kara - Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Because you're here.

* * *

No era la primera vez que ella pisaba ese lugar.

Pese a que a su salud era delicada continuaba yendo. Era una caminata larga y tediosa, que la ponía a respirar agitadamente y la forzaba a detenerse bajo la sombra o el refugio (dependiendo de la estación) de uno de los frondosos árboles del lugar.

Aunque a María no le desagradaba, ella sonreía un poco antes de sacar la sombrilla del auto para protegerse del sol, la lluvia o incluso la nieve. Sólo podía ir pocas veces, concretamente ésa era la tercera vez que ella acudía. Ni siquiera entendía del todo aquella tradición de visitar a la sombra de alguien que se había ido, pero le gustaba. De algún modo le hacía sentir diferente, segura y un poco más contenta, aunque permanecía en ella la sensación de vacío de ir a buscar a _alguien_ que no le hablaba y no sabía si la escuchaba o veía, si estaba realmente allí.

Se sentó un rato en la hierba húmeda, no podría quedarse mucho tiempo debido al clima. La frialdad del ambiente pasaría a través de su ropa antes de lo pensado y tendría que saltarse otra semana de clases por un resfriado que podría haber evitado si no hubiera ido a _verle_.

Las brisas heladas del otoño calaban progresivamente sus huesos, adentrándose por su pesado abrigo y por los pliegues de su falda allí donde sus medias tocaban la hierba. Ella suspiró disfrutando de la delicadeza del paisaje, contemplando los grandes árboles que le servirían de apoyo y refugio ante las nevadas del próximo mes, porque ahora que sabía dónde estaba no faltaría en sus visitas periódicas.

Lo extrañaba. Era triste y muy desesperanzador ver a Zero caminar con la cabeza erguida y el gesto arisco por entre los pasillos de la Academia mientras María intentaba poner atención en sus clases. Su atención se desviaba momentáneamente cuando el aroma característico del cazador se colaba en el ambiente; tan diferente y parecido al de _Ichiru_. Como si poseyese el mismo núcleo, como si fuese él perfumado con algo más (algo que ella no sabía definir y que hacía fruncir su nariz cuando se daba cuenta de que no sería él quién la miraría a través de esos ojos violáceos).

Antes de marcharse levantó la mirada al cielo encapotado, los tiempos del otoño morían con los días lentamente. María bajó la mirada a aquél mármol que había evitado mirar en toda su estadía; ella siempre se limitaba a sentarse en silencio al lado de él, sin mirarle o saludarle y hundirse hasta lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones.

Esta vez se agachó cuando una tosecilla le hizo romper el voto de silencio en el que se encontraba luego de despedir a su chofer e indicarle que volviera en una hora y media. Aquel ataque le hizo apoyarse en la piedra helada, sus dedos rozaron un segundo lo único que quedaba de él, y sus ojos se posaron sin mirar realmente la fecha escrita para después revolotear al nombre escrito en letras cursivas y con trazos finos.

_Kiryuu Ichiru_.


	26. Dare da

**~Vampire Knight:** María Kurenai/Ichiru Kiryuu/Shizuka Hiou.  
**~Tema:** '¿Quién?' (381 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers de la segunda temporada del anime.

**~Drabble:** 26/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** A veces él se sentía como un espejismo mientras ella vivía en su alucinación.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Dare da

¿_Quién está ahí_?

* * *

─María-sama.

La voz sonó suave y distante como perdiéndose en el canto del viento fuera del salón, la lluvia arreciaba a ratos pero seguía manteniendo un manto hipnótico sobre los presentes en la habitación, ella balanceaba una copa con un líquido escarlata en él que teñía delicada y constantemente las paredes del cristal dejando a su paso una leve marca rojiza.

─María-sama.

Repitió la voz y ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo desconocida que aún le sonaba. Era increíble aquella ligera pérdida de noción que sentía cuando se encontraba en otro cuerpo, ella vivía las cosas, sabía lo que ella había vivido y la persona del cuerpo que habitaba sin embargo todo parecía un espejismo.

Como si lo hubiese vivido bajo las brumas del sueño. Era un poco irremediable la situación, porque en definitiva necesitaba de ese cuerpo ajeno; en ese momento se sintió ligeramente a la deriva y desconoció todas las situaciones que estaba viviendo, aunque quizás fuera efecto del vino que había echado en la copa de sangre.

─_¿Quién está ahí?_ ─preguntó ella con voz impersonal.

'¿Quién _**está**_ ahí?' se preguntó él.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio hasta que la mirada se tornó un poco menos dulce y un tinte de crueldad veló sus ojos, en ese momento pudo reconocerla perfectamente.

Él supo que no era la dulce jovencita de ojos lilas quién hablaba.

─Shizuka-sama. ─Sonrió un poco─. Soy Ichiru.

Ella bebió un sorbo lentamente, su mirada rojiza se había quedado en algún punto sobre la de él, no sabía que tenía pero no podía despegarla de allí. Algunos instantes pensaba que no le conocía y otros que sabía demasiado de él. Shizuka lo miró fijamente desde aquellos ojos que no le pertenecían sonriendo con una maldad foránea a aquel rostro blanquecino y joven.

─Ichiru ─dijo finalmente hablando con ese tono de voz tan profundo y autoritario que tenía─. Lleva a la chica a su habitación ─pronunció la vampira con vehemencia antes de que sus ojos se desenfocaran y se cerrasen con pesadez inusitada.

Shizuka había vuelto a las profundidades de esa joven, tan exhausta como para seguir o tan desolada para permanecer, esta vez fue María quién con desmayo abrió los ojos y susurró unas palabras fuera de sus pálidos labios manchados de rojo escarlata.

─Gracias Ichiru.


	27. So, the true is written

**~Vampire Knight:** Hanabusa Aidou. Ruka Souen.  
**~Tema:** 'Verdadero' (617 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers de la segunda temporada del anime.

**~Drabble:** 27/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Aún hoy en día no puede explicar qué clase de mirada es esa.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
So, the true is written.

* * *

Aún hoy en día no puede explicar qué clase de mirada es esa, ni siquiera descifrar que contiene, sólo puede ver en sus ojos una pizca de lealtad hacia él, y sus ojos azules y serios ─como pocas veces─ enfocándola con un ligero toque de advertencia mientras sus ojos expresan las palabras que había dicho años atrás.

Ruka suspiró, recordaba esa conversación.

─Es cierto ─le replicó el niño rubio una vez más.

De su boca salió un bufido que no pudo contener por ninguna razón, ella había dejado de sonreír cuando el niño de ojos azules le dijo por quinta vez su versión de la verdad.

─Mientes ─contraatacó ella─. Como cuando tu madre te preguntó si nos habían gustado las galletas que te comiste solo y dijiste que Kaname-sama había dicho que eran deliciosas.

El ojiazul infló las mejillas, completamente indignado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

─Acéptalo Aidou ─Ruka le miró entre molesta y burlona─, pocas veces eres sincero.

Hanabusa la miró con ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, por un momento Ruka temió que se soltase a llorar. Ella misma tenía ganas de llorar sin saber porque, su garganta tenía un nudo que le hacía difícil pasar saliva sin que sonase gracioso. Agitó su corto cabello y luego lo peinó lo mejor que pudo mientras el rubio la fulminaba con la mirada.

─Ruka es cierto ─concedió por fin con una mirada dura─, no es mi culpa que no quieras aceptarlo. ─Aidou levantó la barbilla orgullosamente, su expresión tenía cierto cariz de arrogancia que a ella se le antojó chistoso, pero la seriedad de sus ojos le alertaba de sobre manera─. Tú le gustas, Akatsuki me lo dijo.

─¿Y por qué vienes a decírmelo, eh?

Ella gritó.

Aidou había sabido desde el principio que la conversación terminaría así, lamentablemente las cosas entre ellos no podían transcurrir cotidianamente sin unos gritos de por medio.

─¿Viniste corriendo a desvelar su secreto, eh? ─Ruka se acercó a él para empujarlo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, él seguía siendo más grande que ella pero también era un poco más flaco (como todo niño que se acaba de estirar antes de embarnecer) ─. Eso es cruel.

Hanabusa cayó al piso al perder el equilibrio tras el segundo empujón, ella lo miró furibunda y él ladeó la cabeza.

─¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

─No estoy enojada ─negó ella con voz a cuello.

Hanabusa bufó con ironía.

─Claro que sí ─contradijo rápidamente─. Gritas, me empujas y me miras como si desearas matarme. ¡Estás furiosa!

En ese momento Ruka recitó una sarta de 'palabras prohibidas' según su madre, iban dedicadas a Aidou por supuesto que le miraba entre sorprendido y con ganas de tirarse a aullar de la risa o aterrorizado y con ganas de salir corriendo como si tuviera cuatro piernas.

─¿Qué es lo que te enoja? ¿Enterarte de lo que siente por ti? ¿O qué eso te obliga a hacerle frente?

─Yo hago lo que quiero, Aidou ─le gritó una vez más señalándolo con el índice como si se tratase de su peor enemigo─. Y no estoy enojada.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando la voz de él la detuvo, ella se giró para mirarlo sorprendiéndose de la mirada seria que él le daba, una madura que pocas veces había visto en su rostro aniñado. Sus ojos azules brillaban con algo inexplicable, como una advertencia o como algo certero. No sabría definir la clase de mirada que era, pero pudo ver la lealtad hacia él en sus ojos azules y la sorprendió, no eran precisamente los primos más unidos.

─Ruka, ahora lo sabes.

Ella gritó con un tinte de desprecio y se marchó con la nariz orientada al cielo.


	28. Gardienne

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Guardián' (307 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers de la segunda temporada del anime.

**~Drabble:** 28/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Ella ya no es la misma, y ahora tampoco puede proteger a nadie.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Gardienne.

* * *

Los ojos de Yuuki brillan y se adormecen levemente como ese gesto de infinita ternura cuando las personas se sienten conmovidas por alguna situación, ella sabe perfectamente qué exactamente le causaba aquello. Es un sentimiento que ya ha sentido antes, le es familiar, conocido y constante, porque no es la primera vez. Por supuesto que no lo es.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posa en sus labios suavemente, de alguna manera es un gesto ajeno a sí misma porque no quiere sentirse de esa manera y sin embargo, es así.

A su memoria acude cierto pasaje repetitivo, es como un _dejà vù_ interminable en su vida. Yuuki siendo protegida por él, Yuuki sintiéndose segura a su lado y añorando su cercanía mientras Kaname mueve las piezas de su tablero a la distancia, velando en secreto por ella y acomodando sus jugadas como un gran maestro del ajedrez ─que sí es─ para que ellos puedan pasar unos momentos fugaces que se graban en sus memorias con fuego.

Los sentimientos que los corroen cuando están juntos son como fuego líquido, ese que también brilla en sus ojos; desde que ella recuerda, siempre que la ha mirado ha sido con esa profundidad. Él estaría dispuesto a ser devorado por leones con tal de salvarla y Yuuki se siente impotente, porque no quiere que él salte jamás y también porque desea ser ella quién se interponga entre él y el mundo. Siendo por una vez ella quién lo pueda proteger.

Se pregunta cómo es que habiendo sido la guardiana ha perdido su rol.

No interesa si tiene a Artemis o no; ella ya no es la misma y tampoco ahora puede proteger a nadie.

Toma una flor entre sus dedos, acariciando los suaves y gráciles pétalos con delicadeza mientras a sus labios viene el recuerdo de los besos que le hacen falta...


	29. Listen

**~Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Kuran/Zero Kiryuu.  
**~Tema:** 'Valor' (770 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers de la segunda temporada del anime.

**~Drabble:** 29/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Si tan solo... debes escuchar.

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Listen.

* * *

_Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decir la verdad_.

Kaname asiente en silencio hacia la luna como si admitiera algo. Da un rodeo alrededor del sillón victoriano deteniéndose justo al frente de la chimenea para sentarse en él, se recuesta levemente con un semblante cansado. Aún en los tiempos más pacíficos siente que no puede dormir tranquilamente. Hay muchas cosas en su mente, hay muchas cosas que nunca explica… suele guardarse todo a pesar de que es bastante lo que le pesa. Kaname se lleva la mano a la mitad de la cara primero restregándose el pómulo con un poco de fuerza, después entierra sus manos en su cabello y suspira tenuemente, es casi un sonido entrecortado, agónico, el estrés que anida en su pecho después de años de sumarse cargas innecesarias.

_Necesito valor para cambiar_.

─Yuuki ─suspira él, añorándola, la vampira que por años extrañó y que curiosamente tuvo que alejarse una vez más después de haber prometido que nunca se separarían.

Se llevó la mano a la camisa desabrochándola lentamente, permaneciendo acostado. Repentinamente sofocado, repentinamente sofocado por la carga que llevaba. El segundo que pensó en ella fue suficientemente torturante como para oscurecer sus ojos hasta hacerlos irreconocibles.

Él no quería que ella _peleara_ una guerra innecesaria.

_Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de disparar_.

Zero se miró en el espejo por segunda vez, el fulgor de los ojos brillantes, rojos y sangrientos le hace perder el equilibrio levemente. Él sonríe amargamente, porque le parece patético que aún tenga esas deliberaciones, el Zero del pasado nunca hubiera pensado algo así simplemente hubiera hecho lo que le enseñaron a hacer desde pequeño. Ese Zero está muerto, se fue el mismo día que Shizuka se fue con Ichiru, el día que perdió a sus padres por una estupidez de la Asociación, por una necesidad, por la venganza de un tipo que no valía mencionar.

_Necesito valor para seguir_.

Apretó los puños y rompió el espejo al frente suyo, los pedazos cayeron inertes como siempre había estado al sueño. Pequeñas gotas se escurrieron entre sus pálidos nudillos y él no pudo más que sentir asco, repulsión, desespero, odio. Mucho odio, toneladas de odio, ante una persona (era el mejor término para evitar _el otro_) que le había dicho que era una pieza más de su juego de ajedrez, una insignificante ficha en el tablero.

Un peón que desempeñaba un papel hoy y mañana desaparecía, siendo fagocitado por otra ficha más poderosa, más real, menos dubitativa que él.

La Bloody Rose reposaba en el borde del lavamanos, con el astro reflector iluminándole de aquel pálido resplandor, pero Zero no la había mirado desde que la depositó allí; no sabía quién era. Él nunca había tenido miedo de jalar el gatillo.

_Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decidir_.

¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en alguno de ellos tenía que terminar pensando en el otro? Sentía como si fuera infiel a sí misma al prometerle algo a cualquiera de los dos, porque sabía que no podía elegir. No así, como ellos necesitaban, ni remotamente parecido a como ellos querían que ella renunciara al otro. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ella separándose totalmente de uno de ellos, porque sabía que de alguna manera los volvería a ver.

Al principio había estado con Kaname, después conoció a Zero, luego al pasar el tiempo y sacar unas verdades a la luz había regresado con Kaname y ahora estaba en la Academia con Zero.

_Necesito valor para vivir_.

Cuando sentía que daba un paso importante de pronto aparecía un abismo interminable y ella había caído diez pasos atrás. Era como jugar serpientes y escaleras, cuando Yuuki había sacado el número _par_ que la llevaba a una escalera al volver a tirar caía en una escalera que la regresaba al tiempo anterior de su primera jugada.

Era un paso que daba y deshacía continuamente, era un balanceo interminable entre uno y el otro. Se acomodó la falda mientras miraba por la ventana de la Academia, la luna brillaba en lo alto, poderosa y frívola ajena a todo lo terreno mientras ella se cuestionaba como es que el destino la traía al mismo lugar una y otra vez… _¿qué hilo manipulaba ella inconscientemente?_

_Hay valor, en mí_.

Tres personas en mudas súplicas por una respuesta elevan su mirada al astro nocturno que se las devuelve cauteloso e impermutable; con la luz que él brinda se desprende una sensación helada que cala los espíritus de los que la admiran en un sutil escalofrío como avisándoles que las cosas están por diferir de su curso, que sólo deben **_escuchar_**.


	30. Hello

**~Vampire Knight:** Senri Shiki/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Balada' (558 palabras).  
**~Género:** Romance. Drama.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Spoilers de la segunda temporada del anime.

**~Drabble:** 30/96.

Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (abecedario) _Retos a la carta ©_.  
**Summary:** Un baile, una canción. Track recomendado: Hello (Versión Glee de Rachel y Jesse).

* * *

**~Vampire Journal~**  
Hello.

* * *

La música suena en acordes calmados, pacíficos, y los cantantes interpretan la canción como si fueran el alma de la música. Entre la multitud puede ver sus ojos rojizos, ambarinos, mirándole fijamente mientras la canción avanza, ella sonríe justo cuando ellos pronuncian un 'Te amo'.

El piano desdobla sus miradas, llevándolas en forma de notas a través del inmenso salón. Son ellos los que no pueden controlar ese intercambio. Sus ojos azules brillan desde la profundidad de la gala, entre los trajes elegantes de los señores y las señoras, ellos no le hablan y no le miran, no les interesa que estés allí; no desde que supieron que su madre le tuvo, no desde que se enteraron quién era su padre. _¿Y cómo podían ignorarlo?_

Se llevas la mano a la cabeza mientras aparta la mirada de sus ojos, ya no sigue sus movimientos, ya no sigue sus pasos, simplemente quiere marcharse pero es debido a que busca tan desesperadamente arreglar la reputación de actriz de su madre que asiste a esos odiosos eventos que le revuelven el estómago. Prácticamente tiene el rostro de su padre, el cabello de su madre y el color de uno de los ojos de él; es tan terriblemente parecido a ella que se sabe que son familia, incluso de Kaname-sama.

Shiki es familia, es hijo del más acérrimo enemigo de la persona a la que le jura lealtad.

Sigue sonando, la música es lo único que impide que se le forme un hoyo en el intestino. Le ancla a ese lugar, le sostiene, pero no puede respirar con normalidad. Una mano pequeña y cálida se posa en la suya, al levantar su mirada del piso ésta cae irremediablemente en sus ojos, atraída por el singular magnetismo que ella desconoce y que hace que sea el centro de atención de esa velada. Si bien, ella nunca llegara a ser la vampira adorada y temida como Sara, es la vampira que la gente no puede evitar mirar cuando está cerca, aunque se caía aunque haga sonreír con su presencia, es la vampira que inspira confianza; la misma que te ha pedido que bailes con ella.

─¿Segura? ─le pregunta cuando siente las miradas de todos en la mano extendida de la vampira mientras que la otra ya está en su brazo─. ¿Kaname-sama?

Yuuki debería bailar con él y ella lo sabe, Kaname-sama los observa con cautela desde una mesa lejana, Shiki puede ver como los nudillos que sostienen la copa de champagne se han quedado si color. Ella niega con la cabeza suavemente, una actitud impropia de ella, cargada de delicadeza. El purasangre suspira y Shiki supone correctamente que Kaname-sama ha cedido justo como hará él. Yuuki mueve su mano para que él la mire, se la está ofreciendo y la canción ha comenzado desde el principio.

─'Hola' ─dice ella a coro con la voz del cantante.

Y Shiki toma la mano mientras recarga la otra en su cintura, con unos ágiles pasos se hacen lugar en la pista de baile siendo observados por todos los presentes, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Le ha salvado, de enterrarse en sí mismo, de sumergirse en esa miseria.

No puede evitar quedarse sin aliento cuando ella le mira con ojos brillantes y susurra las palabras que le ha robado a la canción:

'¿Soy yo a quién buscas?'


End file.
